Aftermath
by xtigerlily23x
Summary: Last scene of the series. It wasn't JD's baby, and he and Kim break up, Elliot marries Keith, and JD leaves for another hospital. Oneshot.


**JD:** (voiceover, set to All at Once by the Fray) _Since I was a kid I've been able to sleep through anything. Storms, sirens, you name it. But last night I didn't sleep._ (shows Turk & Carla, Cox (Jordan is almost asleep but not quite), and Elliot, all in bed but clearly unable to sleep)

_I guess I get a little goofy when I'm nervous_. (cast from series acting goofy- siamese multiethnic doctor, luftballoons, etc)

_You see, today isn't just any other day._ (couples laying awake still, clearly missing JD)

_It's my first day._ (clips from pilot episode of JD meeting Elliot, Carla and Cox, and of starting work with Turk)

_And four years of pre-med, four years of med school and tons of unpaid loans have made me realize one thing._ (clips of Turk, Elliot and JD breaking their backs studying)

**JD**'s voice, **Elliot**, **Turk**, **Carla** and **Cox**, sitting up in bed: _I don't know jack._

(set in bar, where E,T,C&C have all arrived for a 2am drink coincidentally)  
**Elliot:** _What are you guys doing here?__  
_**Turk:** _I'll tell you what I'm not doing. I'm not here cause I can't sleep cause I miss my vanilla bear. That ain't it.__  
_**Carla:** (rolls eyes) _Of course not._  
**Cox:** _Well, apparently I'm the only one here who actually goes to the bar to have a scotch and ignore their problems, or, in my case, two screaming children, a psychotic bitch of an ex-wife-_  
**Jordan:** (enters behind Cox, clears throat) _Please. Like you weren't up all night worrying about little miss Sally Sensitive.__  
_**Carla:** _Come on Jordan, we all know you miss him too.__  
_**Jordan:** _Well, with no 'newbie' around anymore, Perry is gonna have nothing else to do but annoy the hell out of me, and-_  
**Turk:** _Look, did we come here to fight or to drink?__  
_**Cox:** _Gandhi's right._ (to bartender) _Can I get a bottle of scotch and a shot glass?_

(everyone is seated at a table at the bar, drinks in tow)  
**Carla:** _Well?__  
_**Cox:** _What?_  
**Carla:** (to everyone) _Are we just going to sit silently or are we gonna talk about this? Elliot, why don't you go first?__  
_**Elliot:** (snaps) _What the frick do you want me to say, Carla?!?__  
_**Carla:** _Fine. I'll go first. The first time I met Bambi was at the hospital on his first day as an intern._ (flashback of their first meeting through "Don't look at me while we're moving someone!")  
**Turk:** _I'm the only one here who knew him in college. Man, those were some good times..._ (clips of random college moments, like the water balloon fight and their black/white costumes)  
**Jordan:** _The first time I met him..._ (starts to flashback to Jordan and JD having sex but is promptly cut off)  
**Cox:** _Thank you, Jordan! Now let me think of some things I'd rather picture than you and Cassandra in bed together. Hugh Jackman winning an Oscar, Barbie here on her wedding night having pale, awkward sex with whoever that guy she scraped up was, Hugh Jackman winning a Golden Globe, Dr. Kelso on a bad day, Dr. Kelso on a good day, and probably even a romantic moment between Gandhi and Newb-_ (stops)  
**Carla:** _See? You miss him, too. That's why we should all talk about him.__  
_**Elliot:** _Why? It's not like he's dead!_ (stunned silence) _Look, everyone expects me to still be in love with him- I know you all do- but the truth is that JD and me, well, we just didn't work. And what's really irritating is that I'm okay with that but everyone around here seems to think I should be miserable over him. Well I'm not, okay! _(takes a deep breath) _I mean, I'm just as sad about him leaving as we all are. It's just that I realized that I only really miss him- as a friend.__  
_**Carla:** _It's okay, sweetie. We all do._  
**Turk:** _To one hell of a guy!_ (raises glass)  
(everyone toasts, even Cox after being nudged by Jordan)

(sound of bottle breaking ends moment and everyone turns to see the Janitor standing with a mop over what is now a broken beer bottle, clearly dropped by him)  
**Janitor:** _Nobody invited me. Not even Blonde Doctor. That hurts. Because I'm a janitor, is that it? I'm not good enough for you guys?_   
**Turk:** _Dude, what are you doing here? It's 2 in the morning!_  
**Janitor:** _What, a guy can't work two jobs? And what's with the 20 questions, big guy? Now why wasn't I invited?_  
**Carla:** _This wasn't planned- we all just sort of ended up here-__  
_**Janitor:** _Fine. But if I find out that this WAS planned... I'm taking you down._


End file.
